Various types of pet perches are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an animal chair perch that slidingly removably engages a chair back. Many pets, especially cats love to be close to their owners. Many times, the owner will spend ample time sitting in a chair completing work. The cat typically wants to be near their owner as the owner works. The present invention provides an area for the cat to rest, allowing the animal to be close to the owner and also preventing the animal from disrupting the work the owner has.